User talk:97bob
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Rod12 : Welcome and its nice to have a fan of The Martian Manhunter who also has experiance with the character. ' i got a martain man hunter graphic novel for christmas it is so awsome i am on x men i dont like x men can you please get me not a member on x men wikia' Not A Member Question Hey 97bob I'm not the head admin of the X-Men wiki so I couldn't stop making be a member of the the X-Men wiki the only suggestion I can do to possibly help you is send a message to the Head Admin of the X-Men wiki site asking him the same question you asked me thats the only think I can suggest I hope that helps answer your question. From Rod12 thanks rod 12 so have you seen the dark knight yet Yes I have I own in on DVD and saw it in the movie theather twice when it was out in theather it and Batman Begins are my two and only favorite Batman Movies. Basically I like any Batman Movie that is in director Christopher Nolan's Batman Movie Universe. From Rod12 witch do you think is better dc comics or marvle comic. i like DC comiics more from 97bob I like both Comic Book Companies but I prefer DC Comic better then Marvel Comic because I feel that the character and mainly the superheros that are created for DC Comics are more realistic and like you could possibly see them existing in real life. hey rod12 im back sorry ive been gone along time i just got internet again im ready to edit some comics how do you feel about green lantern the movie From Rod12 New Batman Related Wiki Site Hi 97bob I wanted to let you know of new Batman related Wiki Site that was created that could use your help as a editor. A friend of mine called User:SonicSpeedster912 recently created a new wiki site called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki site about all of the Heroes of Gotham City. If you are a fan of Batman could you please visit the site and help out the site is in need of editors.ok i see what i can do wait i have a question is there a valiant comics wiki because i have a lot of valiant comics and xo-manowar is my faverote could you please respond sorry ive been gone a while From Rod12 New Marvel Comics X-Men Wiki Site Hi 97bob if you are at all interested in Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men recently I helped my friend User:Darth Batrus create this new wiki site and the site could use some help. If your interest the link is X-Men Wiki and if your not thats completly ok. Oh well hope you'll visit the site and help out if you can. From Rod12 A Fan of DC Comics The Flash Hi 97bob recently a editer on the site here named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi 97bob recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and he is need of some editor for his new site which is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help out I would be very thankful. From Rod12